Dancing with Blood and Darkness
by WalkingEnmity
Summary: Yaoi. 1x2x1! Dark vampire fic. Heero wants to take a young dancer as his sacrifice, but there is something familiar about the human. Do this vampire and human share a past that will explain their foggy memories and feelings for each other? CH 4 IS UP!
1. Introduction to a Blue and Violet Night

**Yay! I love vampires. I love Gundam. So vamps + gboys dream come true!**

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3+4

Disclaimer: The G-boys ain't mine…one can always dream right?

_/ Flashback maybe? You'll find out/_

**Dancing with Blood and Darkness**

**Chapter 1: Introduction to a Blue and Violet Night**

It was the fact that he was a dancer that attracted Heero to him. It wasn't the money (what little amount there was) or the mild amount of fame that the boy had received in the dancing community that made him appealing. Heero Yuy could easily find a more powerful, richer human if he wanted to. But there was something about this boy that made him tremble slightly. He young dancer held such a familiarity to Heero that could not quite place yet. It was the passion that the boy displayed in his dancing that made him wonderful. For a boy that appeared to be eighteen-years-old to display such a passion and devotion that is usually seen in a seasoned dancer was admirable. He appeared to be mature and wise for his age, a conclusion that Heero immediately came to simply by watching the boy dance. The flow of his unbelievably long, chestnut brown hair coupled with his brilliant violet eyes made the boy a rare creature indeed. He was a lithe child with such distinct feminine features that Heero was certain that the boy was often mistaken for a girl. He moved with such grace that was indicative of what his future inevitably held. It was a future with Heero in the darkness.

Heero was a vampire, to say rather bluntly. The sort that even Anne Rice herself could not dream up. All the grace, poise, beauty, and viciousness that she had created was intact, only with Heero it was tripled. His line of vampires was among the elite. They were faster, stronger and cleverer than of all the other lines. They prided themselves on being the best and ensured this by keeping the loyalty to the line firmly intact in their fledglings. Heero was not an elder, yet had quickly climbed the ranks through sheer skill. He was sought after by many as a mate due the appeal of his power and obvious aloofness to the rules of his line. He was the model vampire of the line, Hinda 1. He killed whenever he felt like doing so, fed more than he needed to, trained his mental abilities so that they were as sharp as they could be and finally, he flaunted his powers whenever he could whether it be mentally, physically, or sexually. He had found no boundaries and his powers only threatened to increase. He dressed in a way that often showed off his body and his cold demeanor. His attire for an evening was not very hard to predict. It was tight black pants, a tight dark blue shirt, and a wonderful, supple black leather jacket. The ensemble complemented his eyes and his dark attitude. Heero knew how to manipulate his sex appeal to its greatest advantage. He was not in the least bit ashamed of it either. He has had two hundred years to perfect his skill, and perfection is the only true goal he sought after.

There was something that this perfect vampire needed to do, however, and Heero's time was quickly running out. He needed the youth as soon as was possible. The elders had told him that it was time for him to choose a mate, sacrifice, or a permanent donor. Every Hinda vampire had to have one at least once a decade, and Heero had avoided one for two hundred years. He refused a mate because it held too much emotional connection that Heero felt could interfere with his growing abilities. A permanent donor held much of the same problems as a mate. The victim would be heeding to his every whim to feed, keeping them one step away from the full transformation. It takes lose of blood to a near death state and the consumption of vampire blood to make the transformation complete. Heero knew from the experiences of his blood brothers that these donors soon became needy and begging, constantly wanting to make their transformation into a vampire complete. A sacrifice was the only option that Heero was seriously considering. The sacrifice would be both a mate (sexually only) and a donor. If the vampire to whom the sacrifice belonged to was threatened by a stronger vampire, the sacrifice could be offered to the opposing vampire to do with as he pleased. In Heero's eyes, sacrifices covered the best of all worlds. Heero knew he was the strongest vampire and did not need protection; but there were rumors of an evolving line of vampires that could be posing as a threat…

Heero had determined weeks ago to make that boy, Duo, into his sacrifice the moment he saw the boy dance. The boy possessed everything that the Hinda felt was important to create the ultimate vampire: artistic talent, beauty, and brains. Duo obviously conquered the first two and Heero could tell by observing the boy's interaction with his fellow dancers that he possessed the last requirement. Heero did not consider once whether or not the boy would want to be his sacrifice. Heero could simply entrap his mind so that Duo felt like he wanted to be the sacrifice, whether he really did or not. Duo appeared to be destitute and lonely anyway, so Heero figured that no one would miss him except for his adoring dancing fans.

Heero had exactly one month before he was suppose to report and have his sacrifice ready. That was plenty of time for him to abduct the boy and convert him. Heero could not wait to finally have the boy, both mentally… and physically. Heero lightly ran his tongue over his exposed fangs as he looked at the boy dance in the studio. True enough that all the other dancers were good, but it was hard for Heero to keep his eyes off the boy. He had a presence, an aurora that Heero could feel all the way across the street as he watched Duo dance. Heero noticed a girl with purple hair eyeing Duo in an admiring, almost possessive way. She sat on the side, watching him with her foot wrapped in bandages. She sighed and looked away. Curious as to what she was thinking, Heero read her thoughts.

_Gods, what I wouldn't give if Duo would just look at me. Notice me at all! He said he was waiting on someone. That he could feel this person watching him. That he knew that this person was meant for him…_

Heero stopped the intrusion, slightly confused. Did Duo know that Heero was watching him, or did he just make up a story to get that girl to leave him alone? Perhaps the fey looking boy had a lover, girlfriend, or boyfriend? Heero suddenly felt something rise in his gut at this thought. It was a feeling that he had not felt for over two hundred years. _Jealousy? _Heero shook his head in attempts to clear his mind of all those types of thoughts. Of course he didn't feel anything like that, he had no emotions, yet alone something as strong as jealousy.

While Heero was contemplating his feelings, the dance class was dismissed. The class streamed out of the small building with Duo and the girl trailing behind. Heero narrowed his cold cobalt blue eyes when he saw that the girl was with Duo. Heero shook his head once again. _How unlike me to dwell upon my emotions, _He reflected. Duo helped the girl with her crutches and headed west down the sidewalk. Heero trailed quietly behind them, barely two feet away. He knew that the pair could not hear him because of his acute abilities in stealth. The sun had gone down over two hours ago, but Duo and the girl obviously felt safe enough to walk the streets at 9:30 PM.

Heero inhaled deeply, savoring the sweaty, post work-out scent of Duo. The young boy's braid softly brushed the back of his thighs as he walked slowly beside his slow companion.

"Duo, why won't you go to the clubs with us tomorrow?" The girl all but whined, half out of breath from the amount of work she had to put into operating the crutches.

Duo sighed. It wasn't an impatient or annoyed sigh. It seemed to be something that he did more out of habit than in reaction to things. "Hilde, I told you already." Replied the soothing baritone voice of the braided youth. This was the first time that Heero ever heard Duo speak. His voice was as intoxicating as his dancing and equally as stunning. Heero barely heard Duo's next words. "I don't really like that scene, you know that. I just want to relax and not have to worry about trying to impress anyone."

Hilde snorted, "You don't have to _try_ to impress anyone, Duo. You're sexy already."

Heero felt heat radiating off of Duo, an obvious sign that he was blushing. It was really cute that he would react like that to such a simple, yet truthful, comment. Cute? Since when did Heero Yuy use the word cute to describe anything?

"Hil, stop it! I won't find what I'm looking for at some seedy club. What I want will find me, in a more pleasurable location and fashion. What I want- look at me! I won't bore you with my romanticism. Besides, I don't want to watch you and Joey make-out the entire time!" Duo added jokingly to re-lighten the mood up.

"Yeah, you're right I guess. It's what Joey and I are best at."

"Yeah, you and Joey, and Miles, and Josh, and Stephen and even that weird chick Relena…" Duo laughed, giving his friend a small squeeze on the shoulder to emphasis that he was only joking.

"Look Duo, It's not my fault that you're a prude- Gods, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mention-"

Heero watched Duo's body go rigid for a moment at Hilde's comment. Obviously something had struck a chord and made him very uncomfortable. Was it perhaps the reason why Duo was a "prude" that got him so upset? Heero tried to look into Duo's memories but found it impossible. Usually he is able to look into any human's mind without any effort. Duo was different though. It was almost as if a barrier was set up around his mind, much like a vampire's, to expel any unwanted intrusions. Heero tried again, in vain. Never had Heero ever ran across a person other than a vampire that he found it difficult to read their minds. Duo's mind was, in fact, impossible to read. The boy really was extraordinary and perhaps did belong in the vampire world.

"It's alright Hil, I've put that behind me. It didn't ruin my life. In fact, it made me into the person that I am today. Plenty of people get...you know, in there lifetime, unfortunately." The boy was quiet for a moment, almost reflecting. "This is my stop."

Heero noticed that they had stopped outside of a rundown looking apartment building with shudders that were practically falling off. The alleys on either side of the building did not offer any feelings of safety. There was a group of middle aged looking men sitting on the stoop of the building leering at Duo and his friend. So Heero had been right. Duo was borderline poverty, as was evident by his abode. Heero was amazed that a boy that was so poor and who had had a rough life could actually be the bubbly person that Heero saw before him. Duo did not seem to notice the men on the stoop and said his goodbyes to his friend.

"I'll see you later Hilde, okay?" Duo kissed her softly on the cheek and ascended the stairs quickly. Hilde gave a slight wave and continued heading down the side walk. Duo did not climb the stairs quick enough to miss the hard slap than one of the men on the stoop gave him on the behind. Duo swatted the hand away and deeply blushed. He did not look back, but ran up the stairs quicker, slipping into the building.

Heero looked up at the apartment building, imagining where in that shabby building Duo's room was. He had wanted to study the youth a little more tonight, get a better feel of him. Heero imagined Duo getting undressed, ready to take a shower for the night. He imagined what his pale skin would look like in the pale moonlight…

/ _The normally cold eyes that often looked at Duo softened as the young boy removed the last item of clothing from his lithe body. He blushed slightly as he was seen by his love for the first time. The cobalt eyed boy smirked slightly and beckoned Duo to come to him. The other boy had no qualms about being naked; he just simply laid there looking sexy in the nude. Duo did as he was told and was immediately embraced by a strong pair of arms as he was lowered onto the bed. Duo gasped as he felt for the first time his arousal touch another's arousal. Knowing that it was his love's made it even more marvelous._

_They're lips met with such ferocity and longing as if it was their first time kissing. Duo gasped as he felt his lover's tongue move along his lips, asking permission to enter. Duo opened his mouth slightly, somewhat hesitant. His lover plunged his tongue into the boy's mouth, deepening the kiss. The Japanese boy's tongue explored every crevice of Duo's mouth, leaving no space untouched. Duo moaned as he felt his lover's hand's roam across his buttocks and give it a slight tap. The other boy lifted and rolled his hips as he did this to give the encounter more intensity._

_"He-" Duo began, breaking the kiss to retrieve some much needed air._

_"Shhh, Koi. Master may come in at any moment. Let us treasure this time together." The other boy spoke as he flipped Duo onto his back… /_

Heero paused as if he had been punched in the face. He held onto the guard rail trying to catch his breath and relinquish the arousal that he was now sporting. Those images were not mere fancies of his imagination, but felt like a flashback. Heero knew, however, that he had never been intimate with the boy. So why was he having these images? He signed and tried to shake the images from his mind. _I will be in control of mind. I dictate what I see and feel,_ Heero tried to convince himself. But the images seemed so real…

Heero made stride to follow the boy but felt a slight vibration in his leather jacket. Heero pulled his cell phone from inside his jacket pocket, reluctant to answer.

"What is it Wufei?" Heero questioned, allowing annoyance into his voice. He knew what a call from Chang Wufei meant. It meant that he was to report to the coven as soon as possible. Wufei was the mate of the one of the elders, Treize Kushrenada 2. Because of this, the Chinese man had developed a sense of grandeur and was assigned to do the bidding of the elders. This involved making petty calls to various members in order to collect them for the elders. It had annoyed Heero at first that Wufei could become so high ranking simply because he was good in bed. Over the past decades, however, he had learned to trust and respect Wufei. Wufei had proven many times that can be relied on in battle, for he is an exceptional warrior. He prided himself on being the best fighter he could be while still maintaining a high level of justice and self-discipline. Heero almost related to him, for he too was Asian. Wufei was Chinese and had been raised with the values that the Chinese believe are important, values very similar to Heero's own Japanese culture. Furthermore, if Heero had friends, he would consider Wufei to be his best friend.

"Nice to talk to you again too, Yuy," Wufei replied equally without any emotion. "I'm not calling for the reasons you are thinking."

"Just make it quick, I have something I'm in the middle of doing."

He could almost hear Wufei smirk through the phone. "Leave that little boy alone, Yuy. You need to come to the coven, something has happened." With that, the line went dead.

Heero cleared his mind and transported himself into the coven. He landed in the ornate foyer where hordes of his blood brothers and sisters were apparently waiting for something. They were elegantly draped over chairs, couches, chaises, and each other. The air was filled with beauty and sex. The coven was a large building that was reserved only for the Hinda. Members could choose whether or not they wanted to live in the building. It gave many a sense of security, family life, and finally bonding that was so important to keep the line together. Members brought their mates to live with them. They sometimes even brought in their sacrifices and permanent donors to live in quarters that were specifically made for humans like them. It was also a central meeting place for the line if someone was in trouble or the elders wanted to hold a meeting. Heero chose to live outside the coven, finding that the constant surrounding of people was exhausting. He wanted to live alone because he fought alone. He also believed that the coven's behavior was too close to that of humans' activities. Heero confidently made his way to the heavy wooden doors at the end of the main hallway leading from the foyer. He ignored the greetings and crude suggestions from the women and some of the men that were offered to him.

Heero knocked once on the doors, and opened them. There resided Treize and Wufei in a deep conversation. Wufei stood erect next to Teize's chair. His hair was slicked back into a small ponytail in the back of his head. His attire was elegant yet still held elements of traditional Chinese garbs. Treize gracefully sat in a chair behind a gorgeous mahogany desk. He was elegant as well with strong facial features and a smooth demeanor that complemented Wufei. Instantly Heero smelled the strong scent of blood, specifically vampire blood. He momentarily scanned the two in front of him and realized that none of them was injured. He slammed the doors shut; not waiting for a formal invitation into the room that was holding what appeared to be a private meeting.

"This had better be good." Heero growled.

Treize looked up and smiled, his lips curling in a truly sinister way. "Oh, believe me, Perfect One, it is." He nodded his head in the direction of a heap of blood and muscle that may have once been called a body.

Now Heero was interested.

Notes!

1 I don't even know what that means. I wanted a name that brought images of peace. I thought Buddhism, then I thought Hinduism, then I thought to heck with it, I'll just add an "a" at the end!

2 I could have looked up how to spell it…but I didn't.

**A/N: There a bunch of twists coming soon. Duo isn't as innocent as he appears to be D What I don't even know how Relena got in there. I should have made R get run over by a car… What do you think about it so far? What should happen next? Please R&R loves!**


	2. Embraces in a Dream: An Encore

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! It really helped me and encouraged me to write a better chapter than the last. You guys are awesome!**

**Modified Tam: I like the way your Relena loathing mind thinks. Please give me the best ways to dispose of the Pink Menace and maybe I'll throw it in the fic just to lighten the mood!**

**Disclaimer: Well you've already heard the sob story of how I don't own them.**

**Dancing in Blood and Darkness**

**Chapter 2: Embraces of a Dream: An Encore**

Heero glared at Treize as he waited for the elder to explain to him why exactly he had been ripped away from his sacrifice. Heero walked over to the corpse and knelt next to it. It was impossible to distinguish any of the facial features if what Heero was looking at the moment was actually a face. He could see, however, two fangs protruding from a hole in the body, which he assumed to be the mouth.

"Who was this? And why does this concern me?" His voice was monotone as ever. He glanced at Wufei and Treize as he stood. The elder motioned for Heero to take a seat in the chair in front of the desk. Heero sat gracefully in the soft, plush leather chair, crossing his legs elegantly.

"Sheppard." Was all Treize said and it was all he needed to say. The severity of the problem had come across to Heero with just that name. Sheppard was an elder. Although it was true that he was one of the weakest elders of the line, he was still an important person to the line.

Elders were simply that, the oldest members of the line. The original vampires had divided into five different lines with their own fledglings. They all looked for something different for their lines, whether it is strength or love of the supernatural. The Alpha Elder was the first one and the other elders were their direct fledglings. Heero did not quite agree with the system of respecting a vampire simply because he had lived a long time. Heero was perhaps the strongest in the line and could easily defeat the elders if he felt the whim to. He had never met the Alpha and did not know the extent of his powers to judge whether or not he could kill him.

To murder an elder of any line was a severe crime and almost equal to declaring war. No other line would dare to start a war with the Hinda because it was understood that the opposing line would be defeated. They were scared by one man in particular, Heero. When the vampire was set on a goal to avenge someone or simply to cause pain, there was no stopping him. His ruthlessness reached no limits, for he had no one to answer to, which was the main element that scared the other vampires.

"Who did this?" Heero questioned, not really concerned with the fact that one of his elders were dead but simply angry that someone would have the audacity to think that they could successfully challenge his line.

"We do not know. Kiley found him this evening, like this." Treize spoke. He slowly lifted a cigar to his lips. Wufei promptly assumed his position and placed a lighter at the end of the cigar. Treize looked at Heero over the lighter with a gleam of what he and Heero had in the past in his eyes. Heero felt unsettled under that glare. It wasn't something that he was used to. He could take the offensive, threatening glare. But a glace of attempted seduction was something he was not use to. He simply took sex whenever and wherever he wanted. No time for foreplay or sex games, just a simple fuck and he was ready to continue his night. Treize gave Wufei a soft tap on his behind as thanks and blew smoke out of the side of his mouth. "Wufei?"

The Chinese boy started to speak. "He was already found dead. Apparently he was murdered during the day, yet no one had slept over that night. We figure someone must have done this during the day. He was drained of all his blood then was smothered in someone else's blood. We do not know whose. There were no signs of his blood anywhere in the house so we assume it must have been consumed. He would have died before the blood was drained from him."

There was a heavy silent in the room as Heero reflected what all of that meant. The things that Wufei described were impossible. How could a vampire possibly accomplish such a thing? "How can this be? The vampire must have been walking in the daylight. That is impossible. Also, to drink the blood of the dead is to die yourself (1). That too is impossible. You must be mistaken."

"There is something else you must know. His sacred heart was stolen." Wufei said.

"Now I know that you are mistaken. There is no way in Hades that his sacred heart is gone." All vampires hold a secret heart that is hidden within their bodies. There is a legend that proclaims that for each sacred heart, there is a twin heart. If these two hearts were to meet, the two vampires to whom the hearts belonged to would be bound for eternity, immune to all the boundaries that normal vampires face. They would be in all cases, invincible. There has never been a couple to connect their hearts, which was the main reason why vampires now did not attempt to find their true mate. Furthermore, the sacred hearts can only be combined when taken out of the body. This can only occur with an incantation that the owner of the heart alone knows. A vampire would never willing give up his sacred heart, for it is his only way to true immortality. If all five of the Alpha's hearts are put together, the vampire that combined the hearts would become the strongest vampire with none of their weakness and all the strengths of all the other supernatural creatures (2). In short, he would become the ultimate predator and killer.

"We are not mistaken. When we observed his body there was no sign of the heart, we simply found a crevice on the left side of his hip. We assume that this is where the heart resided. We know that these are facts. All the evidence is there-" Wufei tried to explain.

"Heero, have you heard those rumors of a sixth line? From an Alpha that we all thought to be dead centuries ago? Word has reached me that there is such thing as this line. I have heard that they have evolved with skills that the other five lines do not possess. They supposedly have skills that no vampire has ever possessed. Imagine if their Alpha held all the hearts in addition to his current powers." Treize interrupted, never breaking his cool demeanor as he smoked his cigar. He no longer had the seductive look that he previously had. No he seemed more serious, an attitude seen by few from the cool, flirtatious man.

"I have heard of them, I never knew that much information and only thought that it was a rumor. But this stolen heart had confirmed in my mind that this line exists." Heero uncrossed his legs. His hands which had been resting on the armrests of the chair now resided on his thighs. His fingers gently tapped his thighs as he thought and considered what it meant that these rumors were real.

"Look, Heero, I know that you are not the type of person to openly pledge his full allegiance to the line, but I think it would be best if you stayed at the coven until this is resolved." Heero arched an eyebrow but said nothing. Wanting to ensure that Wufei could hear him, Heero spoke to Treize with his mind.

_Treize, you cannot tell me what to do. All the influence that you could possibly ever have on me ended the day you and I stopped fucking. _

_You were good, Heero. But this has nothing to do with that. Some of the younger brothers and sisters of the coven are feeling threatened. Having you here will make them feel safe._

"I am not going to be your poster boy. I will do what I can to find out more about this sixth line. Other than that, it is your job to make them feel safe. I am going back to my apartment."

Heero turned and walked through the doors, not looking back at Treize and his mate. He was annoyed and angry as ever. Heero refused to be the lapdog of the line, the poster boy so to speak. To assure the line that everything was alright when everything was not alright was a lie and Heero thought someone had told him a long time ago that lying was bad. This was the first time in two hundred years that Heero ever felt uncomfortable. He was used to doing the same thing over and over again for the last two hundred years. He had experienced everything and felt that his life was mundane. This was one of the reasons for his fearlessness, his ruthlessness, and his ferocity because he was constantly looking for that greater thrill. The one thing that would wake him up from the cycle that he had grown accustom to. Now something had happened that was not the norm, he was slightly thrown off track. It was not that he was scared, but he did not know where to begin to solve this mystery. He would have a chance to actually test his abilities and fight a new opponent. He lived for the battle; it was what he was best at.

It was 11:00 O'clock and much too early for Heero to go home. He had barely been up for four hours. He decided to go to a local club close to his apartment to get his mind off of the new development and Duo. The club was called No Name. It was not the typical club with heavy drinking and groin humping. Only few participated in such acts. It had a slightly more classy scene with special rooms for promiscuous to engage one another without disturbing the mood of the club. The club played host to vampires and humans alike. The humans usually had no idea that there were the vampires in the same building as themselves. The club was masked with a light spell that put humans at ease. It was simple magic, nothing so the sort that witches would conjure. It was simple vampire magic, the type that usually on worked on humans in order to control them. There were several booths set up around the club that housed vampires feeding on willing humans, with shots of blood mixed with alcohol. Heero came there for one reason: a quick screw and the delicious blood margarita.

Heero approached the club and was immediately allowed entrance by the bouncer. The club was dim with a green glow to it. Everyone in the club was beautiful. The dancers on the small dance floor were dancing slowly to the music while some drank the blood of their dancer partner. Although they did not dance provocatively, the look in their eyes and moments scream sex. Heero sat heavily at the bar. The bartender handed him his usual drink without any questions or comments. Heero slowly took a sip of the drink, faintly wondering if Duo would like this atmosphere. Heero remembered that the boy had told his friend Hilde that he did not like clubs like these. _I could probably convince him to come. He would come for me._ Heero thought confidently.

Why was he thinking about Duo so much? It was true that he was going to be his sacrifice, but sacrifices were seen as flesh more than an entity that should dwelled upon. So why was Heero dwelling so much? Duo was intoxicating, it was true, but Heero had never thought about a human so much. Duo had been popping into his mind for the last two weeks. The arousing images that Heero had imagined earlier did not help with his attempt to forget Duo for the moment.

"Hey there, Handsome." A voice spoke softly into Heero's ear form behind. From the sound, the boy was probably a young, recently changed vampire. Heero reached into the boy's mind to retrieve the boys name and experience. He was not a virgin, thank goodness. Heero turned toward Zach. The boy was attractive, he would do nicely.

The boy's eyes widened at the sight of Heero, immediately recognized him. "Hey, you're Heero Yuy, aren't you? Wow, it's amazing to actually see you."

"And you are Zach. Come with me." Heero set his drink down and took the boy by the hand. Zach made no protests as he was lead to a small room in the back of the club. The guard there nodded at Heero and allowed him and his guest into the dimly lit room. The room held a bed, desk and one dim lamp. It wasn't shady or seedy looking, it was just simple.

Heero wasted no time with the boy. He pressed Zach to the wall with a force that would have knocked the breath out of a human and perhaps broken a rib. He pressed his groin hard upon the boys who simply allowed Heero to do as he pleased. Heero bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He sucked hard on the lip as he ripped Zach's shirt off. He paused as his hands reached Zach's belt. He could not stop thinking about Duo. _What would he think if he knew I was having casual sex with a stranger?_ Heero wondered. Why did he keep thinking about Duo? Heero attempted once again to unbuckle the belt but was once again paused as Duo's face flashed into his mind.

"Heero, are you sure about this?" The boy gasped.

/_"Heero, are you sure about this?" Duo asked. He tightly held his love's hand. He looked up at Heero with questioning eyes. Duo didn't know if he was going to feel comfortable with what they were doing, it wasn't really his scene. Heero had wanted to come and Duo waned to make his love happy. This was the least he could do. The last time they had tried to be open had ended in disaster, causing the couple to flee the town they were living in. _

_"Please do not worry, Koi. Things are different now. It is 1923. People here are more accepting. Just be yourself." Heero gave his love's hand a tight squeeze and a tender kiss on the cheek to reassure him. They were at the doors of the underground club. The club sold alcohol and was rumored to be a supporter and supplier of prostitution. Many of Duo and Heero's kind liked to get together there. Their kind would hold an orgy of sorts where they all shared several different donors and fed at the same time. It was no big secret that the place was seedy and would be shut down if the police found out about it. Duo did not want to attend, but Heero had been curious._

_"Heero…what if I do not fit in? You and I are different people. I am not the vicious one; I don't know if I can take what goes on in there. Why don't we just go home and listen to the radio?"_

_"Duo, if that is really what you want, we can do that." Duo saw the small amount of disappointment in his lover's eyes. Heero had sacrificed so much for him, it was only fair that he make a small sacrifice for his love. Heero had moved to Duo's dream place, Paris, without much convincing only because had Duo wanted to go. The least that he could do was going to a club for a couple of hours._

_"You know what Heero, let us do this. Let's make them jealous!" Duo lightly bumped Heero's hip with his own. He took Heero's hand into his and pulled the other boy toward the entrance of the club. Heero smiled down at his lover. The small boy was dressed in a tight black striped t-shirt that so popular with the class of Paris and a pair of baggy pants that had become popular due to the knickerbocker protests. Duo's hair was down and out of the braid it was usually in. It was long and brushed the back of his thighs. He was simply gorgeous. When he pulled Heero to the door, he practically floated. Heero could hardly believe that Duo was his._

_"Duo, I change my mind, let's go back to the room." _

_Duo stopped. "Hee-chan, are you sure?" The only affirmation Duo need was the look of lust in Heero's eyes. Duo knew then that there was nothing more in the world that his lover wanted more than to be with him at that moment._

_They had barely walked into the door when Heero started to assault Duo's mouth. The lithe boy smiled slightly at the familiar taste of Heero. He breathed in deeply and was overwhelmed by the musky, sexy smell that was Heero Yuy. Duo sighed as Heero lifted him into his arms and cared him into their bedroom as if they were bride and groom. When Heero became intimate he was terribly romantic and Duo felt honored and special to be the only one to have seen Heero this way. Heero gently laid Duo onto the soft bedding, covering his lover's body with his own. Heero looked down at Duo whose hair was slightly messy and eyes were lidded slightly._

"_Duo, you are so beautiful." Heero stated simply admiring the beauty and seeming innocence that Heero knew did not exist. Duo blushed deeply at the comment adding more beauty to his already sexy visage. _

_Heero slowly started to kiss Duo's jaw line making the boy moan this time. His hands were nimble and easily removed Duo's shirt. Heero led a trail of kisses down Duo's neck, nipping at the skin. He teasingly grazed his fangs along the sensitive skin. Heero bit his lover's neck, tasting the blood there; then quickly made amends by licking the quickly healing wounds. He did this several more times on both sides of Duo's neck, claiming him then watching the wounds heal themselves._

_"Heero…" was the only word that Duo could muster. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut as a series of sensations and emotions washed over him. Whenever he was with Heero it was as if his body was ultra sensitive and weak to the other boy's touch. It was a problem that Duo was not complaining about. _

_Duo gasped louder as Heero took one of his already perk nipples into his mouth. He lathered the skin with teeth and tongue. Not wanting to abandon his twin, Heero took the other nipple into his hand, rolling his harshly between his fingers. Duo's body arched into Heero's mouth as the boy bit his nipple roughly._

_"Heero, you know exactly how I like it. Please…go lower and faster." Duo begged. He felt Heero's mouth curve into a smile as he wrapped that moist cavern around his other nipple. Duo didn't know where to put his hands. He attempted to hold onto the sheets but found they were too silky. He finally decided on Heero's hair. Duo grabbed two hand full's and did not let go. _

_Heero looked up at Duo with a slight smirk. "Open your eyes Koibito." Duo did as he was told. He held his breath when he looked into those cobalt eyes. Those eyes held such a promise of things to come and love that he was going to receive afterward. Heero trailed his tongue down Duo's stomach and chuckled slightly as he felt the boy tremble slightly. He stopped at Duo's pants line, right underneath his navel. Before continuing his journey down, Heero swirled his tongue into his lover's navel causing Duo gasp. He the ventured lower and once again stopped at his pants._

_"So what are you going to do about this little blockade? You have to finish your journey, Hee-chan." Duo comment, his voice husky with the anticipation of what as about to come (2). Heero softly pulled at the line of hairs that led to Heero's prize. Duo moaned once more. He was a vocal lover and never ceased to encourage Heero whether he meant to or not. Without further delay, Heero had Duo's pants undone and slowly started to pull them off his lover's slim hips… /_

Heero stopped and pulled away from Zach as yet another load of images flowed into his mind. They were once again all of him and Duo being intimate. He and Duo had been so tender in these images, something that Heero did not have experience with. He had never been intimate like that before. While he was seeing these images, he was overwhelmed with a feeling that he thought he had never felt before. He felt compassionate, caring, and strangely enough, love. Heero felt as if he had loved Duo and was loved in return. _I called him koi. I declared him as my love…_

"Heero?" Zach questioned.

"Fuck. I can't do this." With that, Heero shoved himself off of the wall and out of the club, leaving a flabbergasted and thoroughly disappointed Zach in his wake. He walked home, not bothering to hail a cab. He head was spinning, trying to decipher what all of those images meant. Were they real? Is this what happens in the future? Heero was aware that there were some vampires who developed acute physic abilities after their transformation. They could predict the future in visions that they usually cannot control. Many of them see these visions during their dreams. Perhaps his dreams were developing late?

Heero unlocked to door to his apartment and threw his keys into the ceramic bowl he had on the kitchen counter. His apartment was large for a bachelor. It was a bold contemporary home with clean lines and whites everywhere. The furniture was of the best qualities. It was a cozy apartment and although Heero had been living there for twenty-years, it didn't feel like home. Heero sighed and sat on his couch reaching for the phone.

"Quatre here," said the soft voice of the Hinda's only physic. He was a sweet boy, too pure to be a creature of darkness. Tonight his voice had a certain air of heaviness that Heero was not use to.

"It's me. I need to talk to you." '

"What-" Quatre moaned deeply. His breath came out in short, sharp bursts. He then sighed softly. "I apologize. What…what is it about?"

"I am having visions of things that I know did not happen in the past and could possibly come to pass." Heero stated, momentarily wondering why Quatre was making those noises.

"It's about that boy of yours is it not, Heero?" He said, still slightly breathless. "Trowa, geez, can't you tell that I am on the phone?" He asked quietly although Heero could still hear him. There was a sharp intake of breath from Quatre's side of the line.

"Hai, it is about Duo."

"Heero, how much do you know about your past?"

**(Notes)**

**(1) Sorry Mistress Rice, I love that concept and had to borrow it. Vampires have to have a weakness, right?**

**(2) For some reason, images of Inuyasha flashed through my head…that was a good show. Not better than Gundam, of course!**

**A/N: Gosh, I edited this one a lot. I know this chapter got Gundam fic cliché with the club and all but it's there to show how astray Heero's gotten without that significant other in his life…I have two conclusions to the fic already worked out…I just don't know which one to use. I know there's a lot of mention of time; I promise that it will make more sense later. I love Duo in this fic, he's such a doll! I hope y'all (that's right, I'm from the south) enjoyed it!**


	3. Familiarity of Coffee & Chance Meetings

A/N: Once again, thank-you for the reviews! Geez, some of you guys are right on track with your predictions. This chapter… it almost made me cry. Ano, I hope you like it…

**Cherry: Damn, you're so astute. Maybe you should just write this thing **

**Tam: Seriously, you're making me blush!**

**Shavaleon: What can I say, I like to torture you all with a little lemon tease. Don't worry you'll get some soon enough…**

**Dancing with Blood and Darkness**

**Chapter 3: Familiarity of Coffee and Chance Meetings**

Heero opened the door to Quatre's apartment without knocking, knowing the blonde haired boy had left it open for him. It had taken him moments to arrive outside of his blood brother's apartment. He had been there on some occasions, mainly for consultations if something out of the ordinary had happened to him, which was not very often. Quatre was physic before he was changed into a vampire, his skills were only heighten and more powerful after the change. He had become very astute to what his companions were feeling and was able to quickly find a remedy for their problems. This skill earned him respect and admiration from his brothers and sisters. Unlike Heero, Quatre's respect did not come from fear, but from the good heart that Quatre possessed.

"Oh, Heero! How are you doing? I did not think you would be here so soon." Quatre blushed slightly as he noticed that Heero had seen his mate, Trowa, pulling his shirt on. He was a quite man, a rival to Heero when it came to being a recluse and secretive person. He was as small as his lover with just as much beauty. Trowa, however, held and air of coldness where his lover had an air of elation and love that was not usually seen in their kind.

"Heero." Trowa nodded at Heero in a curt manor. They had never been fond of each other although they had fought together many times. Trowa was a good fighter, excellent with fire arms. But for some reason, neither man wanted much social contact with the other.

"Trowa." Heero responded equally as icy. Heero sat on the living room couch and waited for Quatre to join him. He watched as Trowa gave his lover a small kiss on the cheek and took his leave, headed for a club no doubt. Heero saw something familiar in the act. It was as if he had once had something like that, someone to see him off when he left home. He felt like he had someone with whom he could share such a small, yet passionate sign of affection. Heero knew this was not possible; his only long term semi-romantic relationship had been with Treize. But that, of course, had only been sexually with no real passion like Trowa and Quatre were displaying tonight.

Quatre sat on the small chair across from Heero after sending his lover off for the night. He was a small boy with bright blues eyes and such a compassion for others that it was almost overwhelming. Heero honestly did not know how Quatre survived as long as he had because he was much too sweet for the darkness.

"Heero, tell me about these visions you've been having."

Heero sighed. "As you assumed earlier, they involve that boy Duo. He and I are being…extremely intimate. I have never even touched this boy before, so why am I having these images?"

Quatre was quiet for a while, a frown forming on his usually soft features. "I do not really know Heero. It is quite unusual for someone to develop physic abilities centuries after they have changed. Perhaps they are images of what is to come if he were to become your sacrifice?"

Heero shook his head. "No, in the last image, the setting was 1923. That boy would have to be over eighty-years old by now. And besides, I do not remember anything before 1935."

Quatre sighed. "Heero, I must tell you that I have been having dreams about Duo as well." Heero sat a little straighter in his seat. "I didn't want to tell you immediately because I felt that it was inappropriate to tell you at the time. They were images of the two of you. You two were…happy together." Quatre shook his head again. "I do not know what it means, I am sorry to have wasted your time."

Heero was quiet for a long time. Why was Duo creeping into other people's dreams and minds as well? Why were they all of them of Heero and Duo being romantic? A small part of Heero wanted to believe that these images were the future, that he and Duo could be intimate in that sense. Heero was tired of having quick screws, it had become boring. Now with Duo's presence in Heero's mind, it had been impossible to think of any other man that was not Duo.

"There is one more thing Heero. You are not the only one in the line with loss of memory. About half of the line that was born before 1935 claim to be missing some, if not most of their memories before that time. I think that it only occurred in our line. I think if you find the truth about what happened before 1935, you will find out the meaning of your visions."

"But how can Duo be in my memories from decades ago? He is only eighteen years old." Heero questioned, not believing there was a way to actually find out about his lost past, especially if no one else in the line could remember anything.

Quatre shrugged. "The widespread loss of memory is uncanny. I can only believe that someone made it so. Someone who had acute magic skills could have wiped out everyone's memory. The only question is why would they do that?"

The air in the room was still for a dramatic moment as both men contemplated what Quatre had just said. They knew of no other vampires who had such strong magic abilities. Most vampire magic only worked on humans, it would take a large and strong amount of magic to affect vampires. Then a thought crossed Heero's mind that made him slightly unsettled. _The sixth line could have power enough to alter our memories,_ Heero reasoned. Now it was more imperative that he discover this line, for it held the secrets of his and Duo's past.

* * *

­ 

The sun had just set as Heero stepped outside his apartment. His mission for the night was to attend the sleaziest clubs in the city to see if anyone had any information on this third line. A name would do just fine for him, or even a coven location. He now had two options on finding about his past as he remembered the last thing Quatre had told him:

_"Find the sixth line, yes, I know about that. Or find our Alpha. Either way you'll get the answers you want."_

No one knew where the Alpha was, he had disappeared in the last decade. None of the elders had an idea where the Alpha was either. He had just left without out a word to the elders, leaving no instructions for the line. He had all but abandoned his line. Heero had figured that he would be back by now, for one of the things his line cherished was line unity. Brothers and sisters had been killed for betraying the line.

As Heero walked down the sidewalk, he noticed a black silk ribbon on the side of the ground. He usually never picked up items off the ground unless he himself was the one who dropped it. But there was something about that ribbon that made Heero pause on the side of the street. There is resided, trapped between a crack in the sidewalk. The ribbon almost called out to him and made him feel an overwhelming amount of nostalgia. It was a feminine item, something that probably belonged to a small little girl. So why was Heero so interested in it? He stooped down quickly and grabbed a hold of the ribbon. An aroma from the ribbon was immediately noticed, it was quite strong. Heero knew that he had smelled this same sweet scent before, but he could not place the location of the smell.

"Excuse me; I think you have my ribbon?" That baritone voice sounded from behind Heero. It was the same sweet voice he had heard the night before for the first time. It was that same voice that had memorized him and this time was no different. His body became rigid for a second before he was able to take control and face his sacrifice.

It was indeed Duo that stood in front of Heero when he turned around. He was dressed in a black shirt with a white dress shirt underneath whose collar overlapped the black shirt. His pants were black as well and body molding to show off Duo's dancer physique. It was a simple outfit, but somehow Duo had made it look sexy. His hair was blowing slightly to and fro behind him as he glanced at Heero with a particular look.

"Here you are." Heero said stiffly, slightly damning himself for the amount of iciness that was in his voice. He extended his hand to Duo in order to hand him the ribbon. Duo accepted, brushing his fingers lightly on Heero's hand. There was something that ran through them at that moment when they touched. It was not quite electricity, but perhaps a sense of comfort and belonging. Duo glanced up and met Heero's eyes. The smaller boy's already large eyes had grown rounder at this contact.

He smiled slightly and blushed. "That's alright, buddy. You can make it up to me and have some coffee with me. I was going to get some anyway before my ribbon blew away." He smiled even larger. It was a goofy type of smile, yet it was still charming. He brought his braid over his shoulder and promptly tied the ribbon around it tightly. "I don't know what I would do without this. Someone very special gave it to me; I've had it as long as I can remember."

Heero did not say anything, he just simply stared.

"So, how about that coffee?" Duo asked, a little dismayed and hesitant after Heero's silence. He softly fumbled with the end of his braid, curling it around his finger. It wasn't a flirtatious move, just a sign of nervousness.

"That sounds good." Heero finally responded. They walked side by side to Duo's café of choice while Duo talked much of the time. Heero felt content just listening to Duo talk. Everything he said had some purpose: whether it was to attempt to make Heero laugh or to allow Heero to get to know him better. Heero decided that with anyone else, this excessive talking would have been annoying and only seen as rambling. But Duo was different; he had an intoxicating aura about him. An aura that made Heero wants to stay with him longer.

They settled down at a table near the back of the café. It was a small, dark space that somehow made both Heero and Duo look paler than they really were. Duo ordered the largest coffee the place had to offer in addition to an Oreo cheesecake. Heero decide on just a small coffee, black with no sugar.

Once again, Duo dominated the conversation. "I don't know, I mean dancing is really what I'm best at. I never did to well at school. Not to say that I'm an idiot, I just wasn't too keen with following the rules. I also stole a lot because I was pretty poor." He took a sip from his coffee.

"Destitution is no excuse for thievery." Heero stated simply.

Duo paused for a second, cup half way to his lips. Heero wondered vaguely if he was offended by the boldness of Heero's last statement. All such doubts disappeared when Duo smiled. "You know, it took me a while, but I finally figure that out for myself a while back. I used my poverty as a reason to get away with so many things so I wouldn't have to face who I was or who I had become. I was pretty pathetic for a while. But now I'm poor and I couldn't be happier!" He smiled again. Heero decided that he really liked that smile and wanted to see more of it.

"You know, Heero, I really like you. Most people would be chicken shit and not tell me how they felt. You called me on my BS and that's really refreshing." Duo glanced at his watch and cursed under his breath. "Look, I have to go. Rehearsal calls!" Heero nodded his head as a sign of good-bye and watched the boy stand to leave. Duo gave a small wave at the door, but was hesitant to walk through it. He turned back and came to Heero's table. He stood there without saying anything, playing with that braid again.

"Do you think…would you like to…" He sighed. "Do you think you would like to meet me somewhere tomorrow so we can, you know, talk some more?" He asked quickly, looking everywhere but Heero. Heero found this action to be cute but he couldn't understand why a gorgeous man like Duo would have such difficulties asking someone out.

Duo looked slightly uneasy again as it took Heero a long time to respond once again. They had only been together for an hour, but Heero truly felt something. He wanted to do the things to Duo that he had in his visions. But he also wanted to just talk with Duo, simply be with him. Heero decided that he was not going to prey on the child like he was planning to. Duo was too intelligent, beautiful and lively to be thought of simply as a piece of meat. He was a person, with whom Heero wanted to spend more time with. Now Heero could admit to not wanting to capture the boy, but he was not yet ready to admit out loud or even to himself that he needed Duo.

"That would be wonderful, Duo." Heero responded, slightly elated to se Duo's face brighten up. He was bold tonight. He leaned forward and gave Duo a light kiss on the mouth. It was nothing vulgar, it involved no tongue, yet it was still passionate. Duo leaned into the kiss, allowing a soft sigh to escape from the side of his mouth. The kiss held more passion in it that Heero had ever experience. How could this happen with a boy he had only been talking to for an hour? Heero pulled back, as he felt his breath escaping him. He stared at Duo.

When was the last time Heero ever felt happiness, even if it was in this small degree? The only emotions he had ever felt, if they could even be called emotions, were annoyance and anger. He had never had anything that resembled happiness since…sometime long ago in his past.

"Heero…that was…wonderful." Duo smiled as he looked into Heero's eyes, conveying things that Heero was sure the boy was not even aware existed. "That kiss…when I was with you today, I felt such a strong sense of nostalgia. It was amazing." Duo smiled again and gave Heero a tight hug. With one last glance, he was bouncing out the door.

How was it that a one hour meeting with Duo, a boy he has never met before, can make him feel emotions that he has never remembered feeling? If Heero was honest with himself, he would realize that he never wanted that feeling to go away.

But now was not the time to be thinking of things like this. Now was the time for him to continue the search he had started before he had met up with Duo. Heero planned to continue his search to find more information on the sixth line. It was only eight O'clock but he knew many clubs were open already for an entire night and morning of dancing and feeding. His first stop was SEED, a small, hidden club that could barely contain 100 people at a time. It was small, yet extremely exclusive. It was the place to go if one wanted to be around the powerful and elite, whether it is power physically, financially, or socially. Heero knew that if he wanted information, he would have to go to that club.

He walked into the club without difficulty, the hordes of people parting in front of him dramatically. Heero immediately found the man he was looking for. He recognized him from another club and knew his master. He approached the man quickly, grabbing hold of the other's collar. None of his companions challenged Heero's aggression, for they knew who he was.

"I need to have a word with you." Heero growled as he took than man with him into the back of the club.

Heero had the man where he wanted him. He was cornered with Heero in a small, locked room in the back of SEED. He was from another line, the third, to be specific. He was one of the blood donors of one of the elders in the line. His master was deep into the underground, participating in things that Heero felt to be barbaric. The elder, Gabe, trapped humans into abandoned houses and allowed them to be fed upon and raped. Sometimes he would transport them outside of the city to a large field. There he would let them free and have them run for their lives. After allowing them enough time to believe that they can actually escape death, Gabe released the vampires on them. Gabe thought it was only natural for vampires to tap into their animalistic nature. Gabe believed that modern vampires were trying too hard to appear human. He thought that they were trying to cover up who they really were. To him, it was only natural for vampires to express the predatory nature that they were born with. Heero, however, felt very differently from this. He was disgusted with attitudes and actions such as Gabe's.

But Heero was smart enough to realize that if he wanted underground information, we was going to have to go underground. Heero knew that man he had trapped was aware of all the information that his master knew about the underground. It was better than getting the real thing. These pets were easily frightened and easily broken. It would only take a couple of threats to get the information he need. He roughly set the boy down upon a dusty stool.

"Your master is aware of a rumor about a sixth line?" Heero questioned. He man in front of him sat rigid. His mouth was firmly set in a scowl as he refused to look Heero in the eye. Heero took the man's chin into his hand tightly, forcing the man to look at him.

"I don't know what ideas your master has put into your head, but you are no match for me. I suggest you tell me what I want to know." The man glared at Heero and remained silent. Heero became frustrated immediately; his patience was not one that should be tested. He punched the boy in the jaw. He man fell out of his chair, emitting a sharp gasp as he grasped his jaw. The man's mouth was bleeding slightly. Heero knew that it hurt like hell because the man was not a vampire, but human. Heero glanced at the blood that now lightly covered his fist. He slowly brought his hand to his mouth and licked the man's blood; savoring the taste of human blood. Heero had not hunted tonight, so the blood that was now on his tongue was sweeter than any he had had all week. Heero walked over to the man and placed his foot onto the man's chest, forcing him to lie on his back.

"Get off me," was all the man said as he struggled to get Heero's foot off of him. Heero simply added more pressure to the man's quickly busing chest. He was now more aggravated than frustrated from the amount of resistance that he was receiving. Something had happened to the man to make him feel more safe, protected, and confident than most donors ever felt.

"Heero-san, I see you have met my new mate," a voice boomed from behind Heero. Heero did not have to turn to see who it was; he recognized the voice and the tone. He did turn to face Gabe, not relieving any pressure from the man's chest.

"Gabe, I was not aware that you gave your pet an official title. This change has given him a false sense of grandeur (1)." Heero sneered.

Gabe's dark brown eyes narrowed. He flipped his shoulder length blond hair over his shoulder and out of his face. "That was highly uncalled for and rude, Heero. Howard," He looked at the man on the floor, "I'll meet you at home, alright?"

The man nodded and headed for the door after Heero released him. Heero looked at Gabe expectantly as it was obvious that the man had something he wanted to say.

"Let us go somewhere a little more clean." Gabe suggested.

Heero smirked, "I thought this was as classy as you got."

Gabe all but growled, but it was obvious that he was trying to control his anger. "Heero, it is obvious that you are in need of some information. Perhaps I can give it to you. Shall we go to my club? It is a little nicer than this place." Heero nodded and transported himself into an eloquent room in the back of Gabe's club. It was nicer than Heero had expected it to be. There was a nice conference styled table in the middle of the room. Eloquent chairs surrounded the table. The floor was covered in beautiful black marble (2). There was a corner table on the side furthest from Heero. On the table sat a small pitcher of a brilliantly red substance. Heero's softly licked his lips.

Gabe arrived moments later. They took their seats across from each other. It was somewhat awkward to sitting in such a professional room dealing with such matters. Heero simply looked at Gabe, trying to figure out what why the man was trying to help him.

"So you wanted to know about this sixth line?" Gabe spoke crisply. It was obvious that he was still upset by seeing Heero hurting his mate.

"Hai. You have heard rumors about it." Heero heard Gabe sigh.

"What I know about this line is not all current. I just remember things that I heard years ago." Gabe spoke softly.

"What exactly is it that you remember?"

"I remember a while ago rumors of a sixth line. The Alpha was thought to have died decades before these rumors even surfaced. They were superior and quickly evolved from the vampires that we are today. One of the elders was a young boy. He was said to be one of the most graceful, beautiful vampires of that time. He was terribly strong, stronger than his Alpha in fact."

"What was the name of this boy?" Heero questioned, intrigued by this new information.

"I am not sure. He had great powers. He was even strong enough to manipulate people's memories. I personally believe that he had something to do with your line's memory loss. You may not know this, but some members from other lines have foggy memories. We remember more than you all do, but there are a couple of months of our lives that are missing."

"Why would he change an entire line's memory?" Heero questioned, feeling that he was getting closer to finding the truth.

Gabe shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I am not sure. I only have a limited amount of information on the boy. But he was rumored to have a lover. He was another young boy who was equally as strong, the strongest in his line, in fact. There were problems because they belonged to separate lines. They were twin sacred hearts, yet before they could combine, something happened." Gabe paused and Heero was not sure if it was for a dramatic effect or if he was actually trying to remember these events.

"Could you quite with the suspense and just tell me what you remember?" Heero growled, once again becoming impatient.

"I am not sure. Somehow they were thrown apart by some prophesy. I do not remember what it said. It is rumored that he still lives. It is rumored that he actually killed the Alpha because of something the prophecy predicted. I think he lives in this city, able to dwell during the day. Other than that, I know nothing else."

Heero paused for a moment. He suddenly realized that he had been pausing to think more than he has in the past years. He was pleased to receive the information he had just gotten but he still did not see how it related his visions of Duo.

"If this elder still lives, what happened to his lover?" Heero wondered.

"Not sure. I never heard anything else about him."

"Why would you tell me all of this information?" Heero was curious as to why an elder from another line would actually be helping him willing. He had made no threats to provoke information out of the elder. Usually opposite lines did not share information, no matter how miniscule the issue was.

"My memory is gone too. I want to know how and why. If I can give any information to you that would help you find this guy, I am willing to put aside line differences. This man is too powerful to be wondering around."

"Why would you not go after him yourself?"

Heero saw the other vampire struggle with what he was about to say. He looked Heero squarely in the eyes. "Honestly, none of us are strong enough to compete with him. You're the strongest in the city, Heero." Heero understood how much pride Gabe had to swallow to say those words. Heero slightly respected the man more because of it. He stood up, ready to leave, knowing that Gabe would not want to talk anymore after that confession.

"I appreciate your honesty and information. I have one last question for you, however." Heero paused until he saw Gabe nod his head in approval. "What was the name of man who gave this prophecy?"

Gabe looked slightly startled. "Why, he is your friend, Quatre Winner."

* * *

Heero was at home, trying to rest on his bed. He had spent the rest of the night feeding and trying to figure out what role Quatre played in this puzzle. He sighed. It was no use trying to figure this out right now. He still did not have enough information. He now knew that many vampires in the city had no recollection of the elder vampire or his mate. This left on choice for Heero: to find his Alpha. Now he was the only person that could help Heero realize the truth. Heero shook his head. He was not going to get any sleep if he kept thinking about this. The only thing he should be thinking about right now is his "date" with Duo that night.

Heero sighed thinking about the boy. He imagined what it would feel like to have Duo touch him, to breathe his name softly. Heero slowly slid his hands down his abdomen. He imagined Duo touching him slowly as he straddled Heero's hips. He could almost feel Duo's tongue run down his stomach. He felt his abs flex with just the thought of Duo touching him. Heero brought a hand quickly to his nipple and pinched it. Heero became aroused and somewhat confused by his response. Heero never really touched himself, let alone fantasize about anyone. He usually got his release with anyone he chose, not having to imagine anything. Heero gasped as he took hold of his arousal. He lay there on the bed for a moment. Duo's eyes crept into his mind. His bright eyes were foggy with passion. The passion was for Heero. Heero slowly started to pump and squeeze his arousal, gently rubbing his thumb over the tip. "Duo…"

**(Notes)**

**(1) Star Wars anyone? For all you dork out there, Han Solo is amazing and so…manly. I just had to have Star Wars in there somehow!**

**(2) Sorry guys, I just got really tired of scene setting. I don't know what eloquent things look like. Right now, you're looking at a middle class gal, not Paris Hilton. Wait, how did she get into this? She and Relena must be working together to get into this fic…**

**A/N: Shhhh, I know that chapter may not have been up to par. Sorry that Heero and Duo weren't sexing it up. I don't know why, but I haven't been using any Japanese. K'so, I need to amend that! Oh, and don't worry. We won't be bugging Quatre until later. But, oh goody…next chapter…Let's put it in an equation shall we? Duo + Heero + Night + Duo's apartment + hardcore libidos lime or some lemon…? I guess you'll just have to wait. Thanks for your patience and support, hope you'll stay tuned! **


	4. Their Memories

A/N: So this is a slightly revamped chapter

**A/N: So this is a slightly revamped chapter. It has awesome yaoiness! So congrats! This is the note I wrote when I originally published… **

**Woohooo! I'm back! After a million years of neglect, I'm finally back. The strange thing is that I had about 95 of this chapter done months ago, I just had to add a paragraph. Finals were a bitch and they consume my life…It was a dark time for me. Thanks for those that were patient and loyal to the story! This is an insanely long chapter so I recommend a bunch of caffeine and cookies! Cookies are always yummy! Enjoy!**

**Dancing in Blood and Darkness**

**Chapter 4: Their Memories**

Heero was very hot, annoyed, and frustrated. He had awoken late that night, it was seven O'clock. Heero slightly cursed as he realized that he had slept for over twelve hours. It was not as though his dreams were unpleasant, however. Quite the contrary, his dreams had been filled with images Duo. They were not all explicit or purely sexual either. They were mainly of him and Duo exchanging chaste kisses and simply being together. It was too sappy for Heero to handle but he could not ignore the slightly pulling at his heart that told him that he really wanted a relationship like that.

He sat up and brushed his sweaty hair from his forehead and sighed. He only had an hour to get ready and meet Duo for their…date? He did not know what it was. He only understood that it was a chance for him to see Duo again.

As he got dressed, he contemplated what Gabe had told him about the sixth line. When Heero looked back on their meeting, he realized that he had not been given any concrete information, simply information on the love life of this elder. He did not realize that there had been some prophecy that helped with the demise of this elder and his line. Heero ran a list of psychics from all lines that would be strong enough to predict an occurrence that would someone kill over and change an entire line's memory. Perhaps Gabe was wrong about Quatre delivering this mystery. The only person that came to mind that was capable was Quatre, but it was obvious that he knew nothing about this prophesy or he would have told him two nights ago. Of course, Quatre did not remember anything either, so it was likely that he wouldn't remember giving any type of prophecy. It was a confusing process and history to understand.

Heero did not concern himself with those issues at the moment. He took a seat at the French restaurant that Duo had picked out for them. It was small and nice, extremely intimate. Heero had to admit, however, that he was not too fond of French cuisine, but he could endure it just to spend some time with Duo. Heero had toned down his usual attire, choosing to wear a nice pair of black linen pants and a dark green tank top. Duo seemed like a relaxed, easy going person so Heero wanted his attire to say the same thing.

Heero had been waiting for ten minuets and had started to feel anxious before Duo showed up. Heero almost felt Duo before he actually saw him. The boy ripped open the door to the restaurant quickly, eyes skillfully scanning the small place for his date. He spotted Heero and smiled broadly, that same goofy smile. He was dressed similarly to what he was wearing the previous night. He wore a pair of tight fitting black slacks and an equally tight silk shirt that was black as well. Heero could make out a hint of black eyeliner and a faint impression of rose tinted lip gloss on Duo's mouth. Heero smiled inwardly at the fact that Duo felt so obliged to dress up for him. Heero stood as Duo approached the table.

"Heero! Hey, buddy. It's good to see you again." Duo smiled as he embraced Heero. The act seemed to come natural and Duo spoke to Heero as if they had known each other for years. Duo placed a small kiss o Heero's cheek before he took his seat. Heero saw a small blush appear on Duo's face.

"It is nice to see you as well, Duo. You look stunning." Heero complimented and then smiled openly as Duo's blush increased in redness. He smiled and lowered his head slightly, taking a small sip of the water that was already on the table.

"Thanks, Heero. Um…so did you sleep well last night?" Duo inquired, reaching for the menu.

"It was frustrating." Heero responded bluntly. Duo paused for a moment and tried not to show his thoughts, although he failed.

"Me too." He agreed quietly before returning to the menu. They continued through dinner like this, making small talk that was informative and not in the least bit awkward or mundane. They learned more about each other, each obviously disclosing more information they had intended to. For some reason they seemed at ease with one another, confident that the other would not reject him due to the skeletons in his closet. There were two things, however, that Heero refused to tell Duo because he knew it would change the way Duo felt about him, if he felt anything at all. He refused to reveal his dreams to the other boy and the fact that he was a murdering vampire. Heero knew that somehow those might be turnoffs.

"So I know that people usually don't talk about this type of stuff on a first date, but I was wondering if you would tell me about your past relationships. You can learn a lot about a person based on how they treat others and how they are treated in return." Duo asked as they were finishing their entrées. Duo was consuming some gravy-meat concoction while Heero had decided to abstain from any meat and had chosen a salad. Heero was slightly caught off guard by the question. He had never been asked to reveal anything about his previous relationships, if they could even be called relationships in the first place. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable."

Heero shrugged. "It's alright. I'm just not use to talking about intimate things. I am not very good at expressing my feelings."

"That's alright. I have enough emotions and conversation for the two of us." Duo chirped smiling broadly.

"I haven't had a real relationship before. I just…get release. The world I live in and the type of people I am around do not hold much room for emotions or attachments. The longest relationship I had of any kind was a couple of years long."

Duo had stopped his eating and was now completely engrossed in Heero's story. "What happened?"

"He found someone that he truly loved. Our relationship was purely physical anyway. We are now…friends. He needed an emotional connection where as all I need was the physical."

Duo let out a soft snort. "Well I know that's not true. I know you're not with me just so you can get some of this delicious ass, and believe me, I can tell when guys just want to fuck me." Duo smirked, but Heero could tell there was some uncertainty behind those words. He could tell that Duo was unsure of two things: if he truly had a delicious ass and if Heero wanted to actually date him, not have sex with him. "Maybe you just haven't found the right person you want to share an emotional connection with yet." Duo suggested.

Heero froze for a second, trying to figure out how this boy could be so wise and have such an accurate insight into feelings that Heero didn't even know he had. "Perhaps you are right. What about you? I am sure you have had plenty of relationships, I can tell that you are a wonderful person, Duo." _What the hell did I just say?_ Heero quickly wondered, _am I trying to serenade him or something?_

Duo looked down slightly, but Heero did not know if it was because of the question or the compliment. "Oh, me? I don't really date. In fact, I've never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I've never even actually 'come out' or whatever. I feel that I'm a normal person, so why do I have to disclose every little thing that makes me different? Have you come out?"

Heero chuckled at the thought. "No. There's no need. I swear, with the people I associate with, sex goes in hand with breathing. Sexual orientation isn't any concern of ours. Besides, they're all gay anyway."

Duo smiled widely. "That sounds nice. Horny gay guys easily available? Only in my dreams." Duo released and exaggerated sigh of pleasure and plastered a dramatic wistful look on his face. Heero smirked. "So what exactly do you do that allows you to be around all these guys?"

Heero hesitated. What good, truth, sounding excuse, or lie rather, could he give Duo? Heero calmly blurted the first occupation that came to mind. "I work in the medical disposal field 1. You know people die and have a random foot lying around that is undistinguishable, I dispose of it. It's a boring and unfulfilling job. I have no family so I guess you could say that my coworkers and their acquaintances are a form of family. They all happen to be highly attractive and gay. It's a good mixture."

Duo wrinkled his nose. "Eww, dead bodies. I much prefer living people to corpses. That's interesting; I don't have a family either. The people I dance with and my friends are the only family I have and I've come to realize that that's all I need." Duo shed a small smile that was more for himself than to anyone else.

Heero, feeling that a change of topic from family, continued with their early conversation. "Why haven't you been in that many relationships?"

"I just find it hard to…be with people that way."

There was a small silence that was awkward for the first time to entire evening. "Why exactly do you find it hard to be intimate?" Heero dared, believing that he had just overstepped his ground.

Duo was quiet for a moment. "I've only told my friend, Hilde, about this, so it's kind of hard to talk about." Duo warned. Heero nodded to offer the boy some comfort. "A couple of years ago I was raped. I don't remember the man's face, but it was my first time. I was so young and it was during the time I told you about earlier when I stole. I thought it was fun to get free things or at least a discount if I just flirted with the cashiers of various stores. I was a prude masquerading as a promiscuous teen or even worse a prostitute. This one guy, he was, I don't know, about my age. He thought I was serious about the suggestions I made to him, he took me up on my offer in the alley next to his store. I won't go into the details…but he rapped me and beat me until was unconscious. I was in the hospital for four months. I don't remember much before that night, only what my friends told me." Duo finished, slightly choked at the end.

"Duo I…" Heero didn't know what to say. He had never encountered someone as powerful and radiant as Duo who had been rapped and battered in such a fashion.

"I don't expect you to say anything Heero. It's okay. I figured since I didn't remember my life before then, I would just start a new one after I got out of the hospital. Don't look at me like that Heero. I can see you're trying to cover it up, but I can see the pity in your eyes. But I'm glad I told you this Heero. It makes me feel as if we're a little bit closer now." Duo gave a small, encouraging smile.

Heero gave a small, strained smile in return. The rest of the night went smoothly, but the information the Duo had given him kept lingering in the back of his mind. Heero was vividly imagining what he would to the bastard that hurt Duo. The pain would be quite extensive, for the over protectiveness that he had already developed coupled with his mounting hunger would definitely ensure the death of Duo's rapist. It was nearly eleven O'clock and Heero had yet to feed for the night. He was feeling slightly weak and extremely hungry. It was a hunger that could not be rectified by the small desert he and Duo were now sharing. It was so intense Heero actually considered ravishing the neck of a small boy, no older than eleven, that sat behind Duo. They boy's neck was so white and small, yet Heero could almost feel the blood pumping through the boy's veins.

It was Duo's voice that promptly returned Heero to reality. "So Heero, the place is about to close in a while, do you want to take a walk?" Duo asked, looking adorable as he had a spot of whipped cream on the side of his mouth from the desert. He looked beautiful with his large eyes questioning why Heero was smirking. Heero was tempted to lick the cream off of Duo's face, but felt that it would inappropriate or that he may loose his control. Instead he opted to wipe the cream off of Duo's face with his index finger. The other boy's eyes grew large as Heero stuck the cream covered finger into his mouth, sucking it from his finger.

Heero smirked again at Duo's expression. "Delicious." Heero was never this big of a flirt with anyone but he couldn't concern himself with this problem. He had to deal with his current hunger issue. He hated to do this but. .."It's kind of late, Duo. Let me take you home."

Heero felt slightly bad as he saw some of the light in Duo's eyes fade, but he had to deal with his hunger. It would not be safe to be around Duo with his hunger so prominent. Duo plastered what Heero knew to be a fake smile. Heero did not comment on this, he simply pulled Duo's chair out from under him and assisted Duo to the door.

"Thanks Heero." Duo said as they entered to poorer side of the city where Duo lived. Heero stiffened a little as he felt Duo take his hand. He looked down at Duo, seeing the other boy looking straight ahead. The uncertainty of his latest move was obvious on his face. Heero reflected that this was the first time he had held someone's hand in such a manner. He resolved that he would very much like to continue holding Duo's hand. He felt the other boy loosen his grip on Heero's hand in an attempt to withdraw. Heero quickly tightened his grip on Duo's hand.

Duo looked up at Heero, wide eyed. "Baka, why would you do something like that?" Heero admonished.

"What does 'baka' mean?" Duo wondered, lightly squeezing Heero's hand.

"It means 'idiot' in Japanese." He smirked as Duo gave an unbelievably adorable pout.

"You know, if that had come from anyone else, I would have been seriously pissed. But I guess it's cute or something coming from you. Besides, I need someone strong like you to protect 'lil ole me from these dirty streets." Duo smiled up at Heero. He smiled brighter as he saw Heero trying to suppress a smile.

They reached Duo's apartment and paused at the stoop. Heero knew what was coming next, he just wasn't sure if was going to be able to make the right decision. The problem was going to be between what he needed for physical survival and what he needed for emotional and sexual desire.

"Um, so do you want to come up for just a second for some coffee or something? Sorry, but you've been warned that my place is not all that nice."

Heero was still for a moment. He knew he shouldn't. Heero knew that he may not be able to control his hunger but Duo was looking simply angelic in the dim street lights. There was no way that Heero could refuse the other boy even if he wanted to. He made the wrong decision. "Yes, Duo, coffee would be nice."

Duo's apartment was no better than Heero had expected to be. It was small with only one bedroom and a bathroom. The kitchen barely left room for one to turn around in and the appliances were old enough that even Heero could call them archaic. Although the walls and ceiling were in bad condition, Duo had not let the shabbiness of his apartment dampen his decoration skills. The room was obviously lacking in money but all the furnishings and accessories were very well put together. Duo blushed slightly as he observed a pair of athletic pants and underwear on the shabby black leather couch. He quickly scooped them up and ran into the single room in the apartment to put them away.

"Sorry about the little mess in here. You know sometimes I'm just so tired from working out that I discard my clothing on the way to my bedroom. Go ahead and take a seat." Heero nodded, taking a seat on one of the small chairs adjacent to the couch. He ignored and suppressed his hunger. He could manage for about an hour, as long as he did not get too close to Duo.

Duo soon came back into the room with two steaming cups of coffee, handing one to Heero. Heero gave a brief thank-you, and took a sip from the cracked ceramic mug. He was surprised at what he tasted.

"Duo, this is exactly how I like my coffee…" Heero began.

"Yeah, um, I saw how you fixed it yesterday. I'm pretty observant I guess." There was a small silence. "Why don't you come sit next to me Heero?"

"I don't know," Heero asked said, oblivious to Duo's attempts to get something intimate started between them. Heero was constantly on guard; apparently it was something that he could not just turn off no matter who he was with. He also knew that the closer he came to Duo, the more Duo was in danger.

Duo was taken aback at first, wondering if Heero was a jerk or really clueless. He decided on the later and sighed. "What's it going to hurt?"

Heero shrugged and took a seat on the narrow couch. There was a silence, uncomfortable and uncertain from Duo's side and relaxation on Heero's side. Duo knew what may be coming up next, the slow engagement to achieve the inevitable climax. Heero, however was oblivious to any of these procedures that were used to get young men in bed. The way Heero usually ended up in bed was hard and fast. There was no awkward small talk, no foreplay, just sex.

Duo talked a little bit about nothing really. In all honesty he was simply babbling, rambling to fill in the silence. In the small amount of time Duo had known Heero, he had learned to appreciate the other boy's silence and took no offense to it. In this case, however, he was feeling extremely insecure about whether or not Heero wanted what Duo wanted.

"Heero?" Duo questioned when he saw that Heero was obliviously not paying any attention to him.

"Yes, Duo? I am sorry, I am listening to you." Heero saw Duo give a curt nod before he continued to speak. Heero was not really paying attention to anything that Duo was saying. He was busy babling about some random drag queen he had met on some random street. The boy was simply rambling. Heero glanced at Duo as he spoke, watching his mouth form various shapes. His lips were lightly tinted pink. Heero remembered that he had thought earlier that Duo had put on some lip gloss but he soon came to realize that the case was that Duo had naturally pink, soft lips. Heero was almost mesmerized by Duo. For the first time in a very long while, Heero felt like a human. All vampires had special mental tricks they used to enthrall humans or make them attracted to them. Some of them were just mesmerizing in of themselves. Duo seemed to have that same aura that drew people to him, made them comfortable around him. It must be extremely strong because not even other vampires- whose auras were significantly more powerful than human auras- had an effect on him. It was puzzling, but Heero did not want to dwell on that any longer right now, all he wanted to do was…

"Heero?" There was that soft voice again. Heero looked Duo squarely in the eyes to show that the other had his undivided attention. Duo did not say anything; he simply looked at Heero nervously. Heero was about ask Duo what was wrong, but he was cut short by the familiar feeling of Duo's lips on his own. They were just as soft as they had been before and Heero had to admit that he was enjoying it. Heero leaned forward into the kiss and moved his mouth with Duo's. Heero felt Duo's small hands slip into his hair and wrap themselves around the nape of his neck. Duo pulled loosely on the back of Heero's hair, playing with and twisting the strands. Duo sighed slightly as he grazed his tongue across Heero's lips. Heero opened his mouth to allow Duo the entrance he sought. Duo chastely ran his tongue over the roof of Heero's mouth. Their tongues engaged in a playful battle for dominance. It was a game that Heero was use to, just not in that context.

Duo sighed and shifted himself onto Heero's lap, straddling the other's hips. Heero lifted his hips in an unconscious response, but one that Duo appreciated. Heero was not quite sure how to respond to the situation. Of course he had sex before, but this was something different. This was not merely fucking, let alone fucking a stranger he had never met before and never intended to see again. He felt that this situation was much more delicate than his previous sexual encounters. Duo was not as shy as Heero, however, despite his previous claim of not being able to be intimate. Duo slowly ground his hips into Heero's and kissed him more fiercely. He ran his hands under Heero's top, making extra sure to give his nipples some attention. He lightly pinched one and then softly caressed it in an almost apologetic way. Heero gasped at the sensation as Duo gave attention to his other nipple.

"I think…Heero….that the shirt…the shirt…" Duo sputtered a little. He quickly removed Heero's shirt in such a quick movement that Heero barely had time to register what had happened. Duo began giving his slow kisses down his jaw line and then his neck. His lips were soft and sent a jolt of pleasure to his groin every time he landed a kiss. He stopped and sucked strongly on Heero's jugular, which startled him at first; but he decided nothing on it besides the fact that it turned him on. Heero was fighting his strong instinctual need to ravish Duo, to drain him of all his blood. Duo was more closer than he had ever imagined, he didn't know if he was going to be able to resist anymore.

Heero didn't know what to do with his hands so he let them roam across Duo's tight body. He could feel Duo and himself reaching their hardest as their groins grinded against one another. Heero moaned as Duo unexpectedly enclosed one of his nipples into his mouth and sucked on it hard. Heero felt himself thrusting himself slightly into Duo's mouth, hoping to get more of that sensation.

Duo smirked slightly at this reaction. He made his way further down Heero's body; kissing and blowing his skin lightly all the way down his stomach. As he did so he unfastened Heero's pants, slid them off of Heero's slim hips, and looked up for approval. Heero looked down at Duo who was now on his knees, lips moist and a wearing a seductive smile. Their eyes met and the tale of their previous sexual tension was told. It was all Duo needed to continue.

Duo smiled at Heero then looked careful at his work to come. He bent his head forward and licked the tip of Heero's passion like a cat licking its cream.

"Mmmm, Hee-chan. You taste wonderful!" Duo said enthusiastically. Heero's breath shuttered at both the act and the words. He watched with glazed and clouded eyes as Duo took Heero whole. He sucked, licked, and hummed Heero into a moaning mess. Heero buried his hands in Duo's hair to make sure he kept the rhythm. Duo was wonderful. Heero's didn't know if it was because Duo was talented or because Heero had feelings for him, but he did know that this was the best experience of his life. Duo's head began to bob faster and Heero's felt that familiar tightening in his stomach. He was about to come, his breathing was labored and he didn't want it to end. But it had to end, he had to stop it.

"Duo, stop, please." He whispered hoarsely. Duo complied perking his head up with a confused look on his face. He looked beautiful with his rustled hair and his swollen, moist lips formed into a slight pout. "Duo, I want to come inside you. Please…" Heero started. Duo smiled and rose slowly.

"Anything for you, Hee-chan." He slinked his way into his bedroom, removing an article of clothing with each step. Before he reached the doorframe, he was already naked, with Heero trailing quickly behind him. When Heero reached the bedroom, Duo was already on the bed. He was leaning against the back of the bed. He looked gorgeous, more perfect than Heero had ever imagined.

Heero climbed onto the bed and on top of Duo. Duo smiled up at him, his expression full of lust and something else that Heero could not quite explain. Duo sat up slightly to give Heero a chaste kiss on his mouth, enticing him to continue with what hey had began on the couch. Heero returned the kiss fervently pushing Duo back onto the bed. His tongue found its way into Duo's mouth quickly. He tasted Duo's mouth more thoroughly than he had before. He had no control over his hands as they roamed over Duo's impossibly soft skin. Heero moved his mouth from Duo's lips down to his neck. There he kissed, nipped and licked his way down to Duo collar bone. Heero found Duo's right nipple and sucked it hard, in the same manner that Duo had done for him.

"Ahhhh." Came Duo's breathy moan. Heero glanced up to see his lover's face as he assaulted his nipples. Duo eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth was open slightly. Duo's face held nothing but passion on it and that was enough to keep Heero going. As Heero continued sucking on Duo's nipple, he weaved his hand down to Duo's length. When he took it into his hand, he heard Duo gasp and felt his body jerk forward. Heero began to stroke Duo in hard, long strokes, occasionally rubbing the tip. Duo started to pant at the sensation. Heero loved the sounds coming from Duo, he loved even more his expression.

Heero knew that Duo was reaching the end, but he wanted to them to come together. When Heero withdrew his hand, he heard Duo give a slight whimper. Heero smiled at sound. He climbed back up Duo's body and kissed him softly. Duo opened his eyes at the contact. His eyes were clouded, half open.

"Duo?" Heero whispered.

"Mmmmm, Hee-chan." Duo replied as his lifted is hips to grind his bare erection against Heero's. Heero gasped at the contact. He brought his right hand to Duo's mouth. Duo, who knew what to do opened his mouth and sucked hard on Heero's three fingers. Once Heero thought his fingers were thoroughly moistened, he withdrew them and replaced them with his mouth. He and Duo shared another passionate kiss. Heero was beginning to get addicted to Duo's lips. Heero slowly slipped one finger to the first knuckle into Duo entrance.

"Ahhh." Duo moaned into Heero's mouth. Heero worked the entire finger into Duo's tight entrance. Heero couldn't believe how entirely tight and warm Duo was. He added a second finger as he widened Duo, getting him ready. Duo's breath was ragged. Heero added a third finger and hit that special spot inside of Duo.

"Fuck!" Duo yelped. Heero started to thrust his fingers quickly into Duo. Duo started pushing back onto Heero's fingers. Duo threw his head back and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck. "Please, Heero…I want you inside of me!"

"Hai…" Heero all but whispered. He swooped down to steal another kiss from Duo. Heero withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Duo's entrance. He was about to enter when…

/

_/"Duo, stop it right now." Heero leaned forward from the pillow he was sitting on the floor. He grasped Duo's hands and held the tightly, forcing the other boy to cease his movements. Duo glanced up at Heero with narrowed eyes, not the wide, bright ones Heero was used to. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. He knew the cause for Duo and his pain. He wanted it to stop, but he also knew that there was only one way to ensure that the pain stopped and that they both came out of this ordeal alive._

_Duo sighed. He closed his eyes tightly and Heero saw a sliver of a tear drop from the corner of Duo's left eye. Heero raised his hand to wipe the tear away but Duo pulled away from him before he was able to. "Heero, please do not make this any harder than it has to be. I…I do not want to do this either, but we have to."_

_"Duo, no, I cannot stop. I cannot sit here and let you do this to us." Heero said sternly. "Do you think that all of this is going to solve all of our problems? Do you think by doing this, we both will be happy?" Heero gestured around. They both sat on the floor of their parlor. The floor was cold and made of beautiful wood, hand picked by a friend of theirs. Candles littered the room. They were on the bureau, on the window sill, and on the floor, forming a circle around the two. The lovers sat across from each other on satin covered pillows, one blue and the other purple. There was a small gold basin in between them that was also surrounded by candles. Duo's hair was down, surrounding him and the pillow. The irony of the situation was that he looked simply angelic, wearing all white, a color that was very unaccustomed to him. He looked like an angel, but he had done things and was about to do things that were far from angelic._

_"Heero, I would rather you be alive than us be together right now." Duo said weakly as he opened his eyes. He now took Heero's hands into his. _

_"Why, Duo? Why are you running away from us? We have lived long enough and if I had to die I would rather die with you by my side." Heero all but pleaded._

_Dup sighed once again. "I would feel the same way if the circumstances were different. Yes, I would want to die with you. But I refuse for you to die by my hands."_

_"Duo, that may not even happen. I know that you are aware that there are two other alternatives to what could happen."_

_"No! I would rather have you live and go on the rest of my life with the subconscious thought that I may see you again. I would rather live without you than have you die." Duo struggled to get out._

_"Duo-"_

_"Heero!" Duo was now crying, not simply letting his tears fall, but truly crying. "Did you not hear what Quatre said about everything? Did you not hear the prophesy that he made? I am fucking Shinigami in human form! I am going to kill you and all the other damned vampires out there." Duo abruptly and forcefully ejected himself form the floor sat on the window seat. He glanced outside, it was raining heavily. It was dark, lighting, and cold. It was a perfect setting for what they were about to do._

_Heero got up a little more slowly and approached Duo. He placed a hand on the others waist and simply stood there, staring outside the window with his lover. "Koi, I know that you feel all of this is your fault and I know even more that you do not want to say so. I do not believe that this is your fault at all. It is no one's fault in fact. It is not your fault that you are extremely powerful and supernaturally sensitive. Your power is one of your many attractive attributes. Please do not feel that this burden is only yours. I am a part of this as well and I want to be there with you. I love you, Koi and no amount of memory erasing can change that."_

_Duo glanced at Heero and smiled slightly. "Hee-chan, I think that is the most you have said in one period of time. I'm proud of you." Heero smirked as well. Duo motioned for Heero to sit with him on the window seat. Heero obliged and sat in between Duo's legs, resting his head on the other boy's chest. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's waist this time. _

_"Hee-chan, I know that this involves you as well. But I still cannot strike this guilt from inside of me. Quatre did say that if our sacred hearts combined, Shinigami will come from within. It is in me, Hee-chan, and I cannot stop it. How weak is that?"_

_"It is not weak at all, it is power, Duo. Yes, Shinigami coming out create three problems: you could destroy the vampire race to create anew, you reach in them and start the trigger that could evolve us, or you could remain your same, wonderful self. I the odds that you will destroy us are 1 in 3. Why destroy the relationship that we have now for an odd like that?" Heero wondered._

_"Because Shinigami is the fucking god of death, that's why."_

_There was silence in the room as each man reflected on their situation, desperately trying to find a final way to escape the situation. They sat there for an hour, unmoving, simply trying to find comfort in one another's embrace before the inevitable was to happen._

_One hour later found them back on the floor; both will solemn looks on their faces. Duo had a familiar glimmer in his eyes that suggested he was about to cry again. Heero looked away, seeing Duo like that made him feel miserable. Right now, all he wanted was the decades they had spent together in bliss, not these minuets of agonizing torture and the prospect that he would never see Duo again. _

_"So, tell me what exactly you are going to do?" Heero asked. He already knew the answer, but he simply wanted to stall Duo and delay what he knew was coming. _

_"I know that you know, Heero." Duo smirked. "But I'll humor you only because I too want to delay this process." Heero smiled. Duo could see right through. He obviously knew what the process was going to be, but Duo knew he well enough to interpret why he wanted Duo to tell him the process again. Heero had never been good at expressing his feelings. It had taken all of Duo's empathy skills to understand what Heero's particular quirks meant. _

_"Aa, arigato, Duo." Heero thanked. _

_"So this whole mess can be avoided if we are not together correct? There is no way in hell that we could ever part ways and decided that was it. The only way to ensure that our sacred hearts never connect is for us to be apart, never remembering each other. To ensure that prophesy and my line are not in our futures, we have to erase a lot of memories."_

_"How does Cloud feel about all of this?" Heero questioned. Duo was silent, looking everywhere but at Heero. "Cloud does know, does he not? Duo, he is the elder of your line. Surely he would disapprove?"_

_Duo was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "He did disapprove, Heero. He wanted to let Shinigami come out. He wanted to see the power of Shinigami and use it to control the other lines. I told him that this was not a good idea, because even though he was powerful, he was no God. In a fight between an immortal and a god, the god would surely win."_

_"So how did you convince him to let you do this? If you are going behind his back, he will surely kill you." Heero wondered._

_"I did not convince him of anything. He mentioned having me turn into Shinigami, and then kill you so that there are no traces of my past." Duo's usually colorful voice was now as monotone and cold as Heero's usually is. "He refused to relent, so I slit his throat and consumed all of his blood." As he finished this, he produced a knife that had been hidden in the sleeve of his white shirt. Heero was silent. He was mildly shocked at this new information. It was not surprising that Duo killed or even that he killed an elder. What was surprising was the fact that he had killed Cloud. Duo admired and respected Cloud. His devotion went as far as killing those who spoke ill of Duo. It had been Cloud that changed Duo. He had taken the young orphan that was Duo and had given him a new life with a new home and family. Duo had always been grateful of the fact. Duo even credited the meeting and relationship of him and Heero to Cloud. So it was this information that made Heero slightly uneasy, but also honored that Duo had gone to that length to protect Heero._

_"Duo…the others in your line, what about them?" Heero questioned as he watched Duo bring the knife to the palm of his left hand. Duo eyes were narrowed once again. He made a large lesion on his palm and held the bleeding hand over the basin that was now filled with bubbling water. _

_"The ones that resisted my actions were sent with Cloud. Those who did not were left alive although none of them know what our argument was about or that they would soon have their memories erased." The voice was once again devoid of emotion. Duo turned his palm over so that the blood was dripping into the basin. He flexed his hand to get as much blood out as quickly as possible._

_"How many were left alive?" _

_The steam that was rising from the basin now turned blood red. "Two," was all that Duo said before leaning over the basin to inhale the smoke. Heero was surprised at this. There were about one hundred people in Duo's line including the elders and Duo. So his lover had murdered ninety-eight people last night. Heero had felt Duo rise from their bed last night, but Heero figure he had gotten up to think, not to murder his line. _

_Duo inhaled the smoke and Heero saw his eyelids grow heavy and his eyes grow dark. The basin was a medium that Duo had to use to gain more spiritual/supernatural power. The blood was almost a sacrifice to various demons and other supernatural creatures to give him strength. The red smoke indicated that Duo's offer had been accepted. He was now inhaling the powers of some of the other worldly creatures._

_After Duo was finished, he sat back on the pillow, eyes dark and heavy. He was looking straight ahead, but he was not looking at Heero. It was unsettling because it was as if he was looking through Heero. Heero knew that it had begun and Duo was in the process of erasing and altering thousands of memories. It would be a long process, for he had to go into every individual's mind and manipulate their memories. Duo would save them both for last, giving them both different memories and pasts. Altering Duo's memory would take a long time because he had to make time a memories cycle. Duo was planning on making himself think that he was human. He wanted to take the time to reach into himself and erase all traces of bloodlust, ensuring that he would appear to be human. They had argued about this detail, but Duo was sure that it was the only way that they would never meet again. He would also erase his own ability to realize that he had never aged. Heero refused to let Duo forget the memories of his life before he changed because he felt that if Duo's past changed Duo himself would change as well. Heero simply would not have any recollection of anything before 0000. A week before the process began, Heero had asked what would happen if they actually met after the process was over. Neither of them really knew what would happen, because a memory alteration of this caliber and vastness had never been done before._

_Duo shrugged. "I will have to implant something in my memory that would make me want to get the hell away from you, love." _

_"Like what?"_

_"Something good. Now come over here so that I can give you a proper good night parting gift."/_

Heero froze at this sudden flashback. He looked down at Duo who lay on his back, wiggling his hips impatiently. Duo leaned up and kissed Heero gently. Heero's lust took over and decided to worry about the flashbacks later. Heero was about to enter Duo, his tip at Duo's entrance, when the human was still for one of the longest seconds that Heero had ever experienced. Heero saw Duo's eyes go from passion to confusion to recognition and then finally fear. He struggled to release Heero's grip from his waist, but Heero, not realizing his strength compared to the human and being too enthralled by the change of expressions, did not let the other boy from his grasp. This sent Duo into more of a panic. His eyes grew wide and his lower lip trembled slightly.

"Duo…what is going on?" Heero whispered as not to startle Duo by the sudden change in noise. Duo looked everywhere but Heero's eyes, returning to the docile and intimidated creature that Heero had seen before. Heero reached a hand to stroke Duo's face in an attempt to make the boy calm down and relieve his source of panic only to have the other flinch away with obvious fear on his face.

"Please, just leave me alone. If you came to finish what you started…believe me, I'm not worth it. So please…" Duo sobbed, his eyes were filling with tears that threatened to overflow and make him cry hysterically.

Heero was baffled. He withdrew his hands and sat up, although his hips still straddled Duo's. He did not have time to register what he had just seen in this flashback or vision, all he could focus on was the fact that the boy he was convinced he needed to be with in every way was suddenly scared of him. Heero leaned into Duo in an attempt to make the boy comfortable, but all he received was a whimper and a very small "no".

"Duo, I don't know what you're talking about…I don't want to leave you alone I thought that you wanted this?" It was more of a question than a statement. Heero felt uncertain and afraid of an answer for the first time in his vampiric life. He always knew the answers to any problem that arose; he was able to predict another person's response even without his mind reading abilities. It was an odd feeling not knowing what to say or expect.

"Get the hell away from me you fucking psycho! Stop acting so goddamn calming and messing with me!" Duo screamed. He managed to scramble from underneath Heero and press himself firmly against the backboard clutching the sheets around his naked body. "Please…" He uttered.

"Duo? What is wrong with you? What did I do wrong?"

"You…you don't remember? You…" He sobbed uncontrollably now. His eyes were red, watery and no longer held their previous brilliance.

"What. Did. I. Do?" Heero asked very staccato tone, his impatience fueled by confusion.

The fear in Duo's eyes suddenly changed into anger that Heero felt was obviously misdirected. Duo leapt from the bed and ran toward the door so fast that even Heero had a hard time noticing the transition. Heero spun around and chased the other boy, a task that was simple and ended in no time. Heero grasped Duo's wrist and spun him around before he was able to reach the bedroom door. Duo turned and looked crazed, nostrils flaring.

"Duo!"

With a low growl, Duo relieved himself from Heero's tight grasp and shoved Heero hard enough to throw him on the ground. Heero did not have time to register the fact that Duo had just over powered him with strength, too confused by the look on his lover's eyes.

"Did I really not mean anything to you? Was I just another simple fuck for you? But you came back for more right?!" Duo shouted. Slowly the meaning of his words came together for Heero and started to make sense. Of course, the memory that Heero had just had:

_"I will have to implant something in my memory that would make me want to get the hell away from you, love." _

_"Like what?"_

_"Something good."_

"Fuck." Heero whispered. There was a pounding knock on the door, and a male's voice sounded from outside.

"Duo! Duo! Are you okay?" Heero knew that it was the landlord. He was a middle aged man that had gotten attached to Duo in the years that he had been living there. Duo reminded the landlord of his deceased daughter, who died about the same age as Duo was. He felt a certain amount of responsibility to keep Duo safe and protect him, a good deed that could lead to his death if Heero lost his temper.

"No Jimmy, I'm not fine." Duo stated softly, but loud enough for his landlord to hear. Heero grimaced and slowly got up.

"Duo, please do not do this. Those memories that you think you have…" He was unable to finish as the door was forcibly opened and the landlord stormed in. In any normal situation, Heero would know what to do. He would resolve the problem with violence and blood. But this was not an ordinary situation. He was with a human that he cared for, someone that he knew he wanted a relationship with after this night. No, he was going to have to resolve this problem by human means.

"You fucking rape me, come back and pretend to be this wonderful guy just so you can fuck me again. This time it would be consensual so I guess that whole forceful sex thing doesn't turn you on anymore?" Duo quipped, barely noticing the entrance of his landlord and the now fragile door. He did not bother covering up his naked frame, and Heero hadn't had the chance to put his clothes back on either. He didn't care; modesty was not his main concern right now.

"This fuck rapped you?" Jimmy growled approaching Heero with fists clenched.

"No Jimmy, I can handle this. You see, he's not strong anymore now that I'm not vulnerable. He's nothing now that I'm not begging to keep my virginity. It's okay. That look of pain on his face isn't because he feels bad but because he got caught. Isn't that right?" Duo was no longer fearful or angry but simply vengeful.

"No, it's not right. I care for you Duo. Whatever you remembered just now, it wasn't me. I swear." Heero didn't know the right words to say that would convince Duo that he wasn't a rapist. The only thing he could think to do was to express his feelings and Heero knew that he had no experience in that.

"Look, you fuck, you had better get the hell out of here before I call the cops." Jimmy growled, placing himself in between Heero and Duo. Heero did not move, he simply stood and stared at Duo.

Heero thought about saying more before he looked into Duo's eyes and saw nothing but pain and hatred. He did not have it in him to bring more pain into that boy's life or prolong any memory he thought he may have had. He sighed slightly and turned toward the door. He sloppily put his pants back on without zipping them up. He did not bother taking his shirt with him; he had several of the kind. Besides, he did not think he could stand taking anything that would smell or remind him of Duo at the moment.

As soon as he was away form sight, Heero teleported his way home. When he arrived in his corridor, he immediately noticed the smell. It was vulgar and newly developed. He noticed the sent of blood from whatever was residing his apartment; the smell is very distinguishing no matter the animal. This blood, however, made Heero feel slightly uncomfortable because it was not human blood he smelled but that of a vampire. Heero had no time to think about Duo, he needed to find the source of the smell because whatever was making that scent and whoever had left it there could not bode well for Heero.

Heero carefully approached his room and noticed that the smell became stronger. He lightly pushed the door open and beheld a bloody body on his bed with a cherub like vampire perched on the end of it waiting for him.

**Notes**

**1 Okay, I'll be the first to admit it, that was a lame attempt of creating a nasty job that involved dead bodies. I could have at least found the real name or maybe done a better job at lying…oh well!**

**I hoped you guys liked it and have forgiven me for taking so much time. I know, I'm neglectful. Reviews would be lovely. And any more predictions? If I remember correctly, some of you were practically in my brain and knew where the story was going! Ok, well hope you enjoyed! I'll try not to be so lazy next time, k?**


	5. Enemies?

A/N: So this is a slightly revamped chapter

**A/N: Mkay, so here's the 5****th**** chapter! It's super short, so don't get pissed! Sorry! I need to buckle down and write more, but I get so distracted watching Adult Swim. Hmmmm, maybe I should turn off he TV? Oh, screw it, I'm American…**

**Dancing in Blood and Darkness**

**Chapter 5: Enemies? **

The young boy that was sitting at the edge of Heero's bed looked very content. He was childlike with a slight darkness to him. His hair was short and black and shaped his face very nicely. His clothing, if one could call it that, was very skimpy and hardly even there. The outfit was mainly made up of form fitting black lace and suede with plenty of holes and shortness to leave nothing to the imagination. He smiled as Heero entered the room.

Heero paused taking in the surroundings. Surprisingly the object that retained his attention was not the bloody corpse, but the young vampire in from of him. Heero did not want to admit it, simply because he was obviously an enemy, but he was beautiful.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Heero asked bluntly, not feeling apprehensive, but simply weary because all he wanted to do was climb in bed and attempt to forget that his night had ever happened.

The boy smiled and rose. He was very lithe and slightly shorter than Heero. "I am Jade. I assume that you are Heero?" Heero did not answer, but that did not deter the young boy. "I have brought you a gift." He walked around the bed and ushered to the bloody corpse. "There is no need to worry, though. He was of no importance, from a less significant line. I stored some of his blood in these vials for you to drink at your disposal." Now he motioned to the line of about ten vials that were on Heero's chester drawer.

"I prefer my blood fresh, thanks." Heero returned through clenched teeth.

"Oh, how unfortunate. I worked so hard to get you this blood, Heero. You don't want to disappoint-"

"Get the fuck out of my apartment." Heero advanced toward the other boy. Jade gracefully leapt backward and slightly smirked. He settled himself against the headboard of Heero's bed and crossed his legs. Jade held his hands up in a mock defensive. His smirk turned into a smile.

"Heero, I am not here to cause trouble. I am here with an offer, a business proposition." Heero paused at this.

"If you are looking for a quick fuck, don't come to me. I don't get paid," He gestured toward the corpse, "for my body." Heero said sternly.

"I know this is true. I know that you have your pick of lovers, humans and vampires alike. As tempting as you may be, Heero, I am here strictly on business. I have a proposition for. I am in need of your help and expertise."

Heero paused at that, slightly raising an eyebrow. He was sure the vampire community was aware that he did favors for no one, not even within his own line. What made this daring vampire believe that he was willing to help?

When Heero said nothing, the boy continued to speak. "I am sure you are aware of those nasty killings which have been haunting some of the more prominent figures in certain lines. I believe that your theory that the sixth line is behind these acts is correct. What my patrons and I want you to do is find this line, find the leader. He is the only one powerful enough to kill like this."

Heero was still and silent. No contemplating the offer, but simply still in slight shock of what had happened in Duo's apartment. He finally spoke, "I do favors for no one."

The boy smiled. "Heero, it's not a favor, but a job. I can give you whatever you want." He smiled seductively. He perched himself on the edge of the bed, widening his legs in an offer. His body suddenly transformed into an exact replica of Treize. He had the hair, body, face and eyes exactly like Heero's former lover. He was dressed in Treize's usual formal attire. Treize smiled knowingly at him as he slowly rolled his jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. He took his shirt off quickly showing off an exquisite body. Treize then stopped. "No? This not doing it for you?" The boy asked. Then he smiled again. "I know. Your human."

Treize quickly morphed into Duo, his long hair unbraided and loose. It fell across his bare chest and on the bed next to him. Jade looked exactly like the Duo that Heero had just left. His skin was pale and flawless. He looked beautiful and willing, a state that Heero knew he would never see Duo in again. He was wearing dancer's pants that were tight and did not dare hide the bulge Duo was sporting. Duo threw his head back, hair flying around him. He slowly slinked out of his pants, revealing he was wearing no underwear and needed no help for his next performance. Duo took his own length in his hand lightly stoked himself, causing a slight gasp to escape his mouth. He threw his head back as he started to stroke himself harder and faster. His breaths were coming in as pants as he bucked into his own hand. His other had traveled up his slight body and found his nipples. He pinched them almost roughly gasping as he did so. "Heero…" the boy groaned as his body was approaching its climax.

Heoe stood paralyzed as this was occurring in front of him. This was his ultimate fantasy, the most erotic thing he had seen in centuries. He felt his hand creep uncontrollable to the pressure in his pants. He couldn't help but to rub himself lightly as he watched Duo pleasure himself and call out Heero's name. But this wasn't the real Duo and it never would be. He didn't want an imitation or a substitute. He knew that Duo was the one he had been waiting for all of the centuries. He knew that he had to have the real thing. He had to feel Duo's soft skin and make him scream his name. An imitation could never fulfill these things.

"Stop," was all Heero said, removing his hand and willing his arousal to go down. Duo pouted and then transformed back into Jade, clothes and all.

"It was worth a shot. I had you going for a while didn't I?" He stated smugly. Heero gritted his teeth. Not trusting his voice yet. "How about this? You find this person for us and we will give Duo's his precious memories back. This way you two can live a happily damned eternity forever. How does that sound?" The offer was smug, yet appealing.

"How do you know about Duo?" Heero asked, slightly worried for the boy's safety.

"Heero, when a prominent vampire like you practically courts and fucks a human, it doesn't go unnoticed."

"What do you know about Duo's memory?" Heero questioned. It was alarming that someone else would know that Duo's memory was miscued, for Heero had only just discovered it himself. He discovered it in the same manner that he had been seeing other things, it only took him this last vision to realize that it was the truth. Heero didn't care about what he did not remember about his past because he knew how he felt now. It was Duo that needed convincing that they were supposed to be together. In Duo's current condition, Heero was sure that was never going to happen.

"We know many things about the corruptions in your line. We also know many things about the magic that made Duo this way. It's a curious thing, the way everything turned out. We have studied and now have a way to reverse these affects. What do you say Heero?"

"Why do you want to find this line so badly?"

Jade sighed and crossed his legs. "To verify if these are acts of the sixth line or acts of just a strong rouge. My associates and I are, how would you say, fledglings with no master. We were all made by the same being, one strong enough to commit these murders. The problem is, he created us, left us with no teachings. We do not know where he is. As you know, membership in line is vital for power and seniority in our world. Without a lineage, we're simple renegades on the fringe. Perhaps if we find this killer, we will find our creator. If not, he will be terminated for disturbing the rules of our vampire community."

Heero paused. What the boy had just said made sense. Heero had nothing to loose by finding this killer. He was instructed to do so by Treize and now he would receive payment for his discovery. Heero didn't really care about Jade's reasons for finding the killer, he was simply curious. As long as Heero got his payment, Jade could do whatever the hell he wanted to the killer. He had just one question.

"Why did you come to me?" He asked.

Jade smirked. "Well, of course because you are the strongest. But also because you want, no need, something that you could not get anywhere else. The others, all they want is blood and sex, something they can get anywhere. There was nothing we could offer them. But you. We could offer you something priceless."

"How do I find you?" Heero asked accepting the job.

"No worries. I'll be around. You've a month. Seriously, enjoy the meal." He looked at the vials and the corpse. The boy smiled and was gone.

Heero sighed. There was no way he was going to accepts these gifts. He promptly rid himself of both the man and the vials in a nearby alley.

"Hey, what are you doing?" An accusatory voice questioned him. Heero turned to see a man around his twenties stepping outside the side door of a local pub. His name tag read "Alex." Heero grinned to himself. He was feeling particularly hungry and particularly cruel. Usually he would quickly kill his victim, but tonight he felt like ravishing the boy until he bled out and cried for mercy.

"Alex." Heero said in a voice that he knew would calm the man and make him come. "Come here." The simple command was followed without hesitation as Heero made his attack.

Heero sighed and watch Duo leave the bakery a croissant in one hand and a coffee in the other. It had been a week since the incident, a week since Jade, a week of following Duo and a week of no progress. He was following all the leads he had in trying to find this killer, but the subject was making himself increasingly difficult to find. Heero followed Duo religiously, making sure that the boy was fine. After Jade had revealed that others knew about Duo's existence, Heero had to keep a close eye on Duo, lest they hurt the boy to get to Heero. Heero was in no direct feud with anyone, but vampires were always on the guard, trying to find someway to bring the vampire above them down a notch. Duo had to be protected.

Heero knew that Duo was aware that he was being followed. The boy was constantly looking behind his back and refused to come out at night. He even went as far as caring a knife in a holster that he kept around his arm. It made Heero slightly upset to see that Duo had to go through all of these lengths just to avoid Heero and ensure his safety. Heero knew that after last week, Duo was feeling unstable and worse than he had before he had met Heero.

He knew shouldn't, but Heero had had enough. He approached Duo slowly after the other boy had gotten his food.

"Duo," He spoke softly. He boy jumped slightly at the sudden sound of his voice. He turned slowly and Heero saw his left hand slip under his jacket to where Heero knew the knife to be. When Duo saw who had spoken his name, he did not react the way Heero had expected him to. Duo did not run away nor did he scream for help. His eyes hardened when he saw Heero. His eyes held nothing but fearless contempt in them.

"So you're the one who has been following me?" He simply asked.

Heero debated on what to say. Should he admit it and drive Duo further away or should he lie and offer his assistance in capturing Duo's stalker? Heero was never the one to lie in order to save his personal life. Even though he was a vampire, he still had his honor that was imbedded in him from his Japanese ancestry.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright Duo. I was just making sure you got to where you needed to be without being injured."

"I don't need your help. Besides, you didn't care about my safety and wellbeing when you raped me so why should I believe anything you say now?" He sneered. He had said it loud enough that people walking by had heard and turned. Some paused slightly, not in attempts to make sure that Duo was going to be fine, but to see if the drama was going to escalate any further. It hurt Heero to hear those words again, especially with bitterness that filled Duo's voice.

"Duo, I don't want to argue, but I swear I did not rape you. I have only just met you. I would never want to harm you. Ever." Duo simply stared.

"Here's what needs to happen. You need to leave me alone, for good. Okay?" Duo turned to leave, but Heero caught his wrist before he had a chance to think better of it. "Wha.." Duo began.

"Duo, please listen to me. You told me yourself that you remembered nothing about that night. You said you don't remember anything except what people have told you. How could possibly remember who harmed you? I think…I think it is only natural for you to get uncomfortable and scared once you found yourself in a sexual situation again. I have done some research about victims and I think-" Heero was cut off by a sharp and painful blow to the chest that sent him stumbling back slightly. Heero did not react, but was simply shocked that he had been harmed by Duo. Although Heero knew Duo was as strong as he was, the other boy looked too frail and too human to actually harm anyone, especially Heero.

Duo eyes rimmed with threatening tears. His expression was that of anger and slight disbelief. "I can't believe you want to try to manipulate me and make me the bad one here."

"Duo, if in your heart, you really thought I was the one who hurt you, you wouldn't be talking to me right now, would you? I think you know-" Heero was cut off yet again as Duo turned to run down the street. Heero thought it best if he did not follow, but to let Duo have his time alone.

**Hi! Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this! I know, it's minimini, but it's something. Please R&R, that would be swell **


End file.
